1.15 Heimkehr
"Heimkehr" ist die 15. Episode der 1. Staffel von Lost. Die Freude über Claires Rückkehr ist nur sehr kurzlebig, als erkannt wird, dass sie an Gedächtnisschwund leidet. Ethan begibt sich wieder in die Nähe des Lagers und warnt die Überlebenden, dass er einen nach dem anderen umbringen wird, wenn sie ihm Claire nicht wieder zurückgeben. Die Rückblende dieser Episode behandelt Charlies neue Affäre mit Lucy Heatherton, die er jedoch nur dazu benutzt, um seine Drogensucht zu befriedigen. Inhalt Rückblende kämpft mit seinem Gewissen.]] Charlie konsumiert mit seinem Freund Tommy zusammen Heroin, als den beiden auffällt, dass ihnen das Geld ausgeht. In einer Bar zeigt Tommy ihm Lucy Heatherton und erzählt Charlie, dass ihr Vater reich ist. Charlie geht zu ihr und fängt eine Unterhaltung mit ihr an, um eine Art Freundschaft aufzubauen. Später ist Charlie bei Lucy zu Besuch und macht einen Rundgang durch das Haus. Lucy zeigt ihm ein Zigarettenetui, das Winston Churchill gehörte. Beim Abendessen erzählt Charlie Lucys Vater, dass er mal in einer Band war und dass Drive Shaft mittlerweile aber "tot" ist. Es macht den Eindruck, dass Charlie tatsächlich anfängt, Lucy zu mögen, auch wenn er sie und ihren Vater betrügt. Charlie informiert Tommy darüber, dass er einen Job von Lucys Vater erhalten hat - er verkauft jetzt Fotokopierer. Tommy erinnert ihn an ihre Abhängigkeit und versichert ihm, dass er kein komplettes Wochenende ohne Stoff überstehen wird. s erster Arbeitstag.]] Charlie gibt dem Verlangen seiner Sucht nach und stiehlt Churchills Zigarettenetui. Seine Pläne, vernünftig zu werden, sind nach hinten losgegangen, als Entzugserscheinungen eintreten. An seinem ersten Arbeitstag wird er bewusstlos, nachdem er sich unter den Deckel des Kopierers übergeben hat, den er gerade demonstriert. Die potentiellen Kunden finden dabei die wertvolle Antiquität in seiner Jackentasche. Nachdem er zu Lucy gegangen ist, um ihr alles zu erklären, weigert sie sich, seine Geschichten zu hören und informiert ihn darüber, dass sie wegen dem Zigarettenetui, welches in seiner Tasche gefunden wurde, über seinen Betrugsversuch Bescheid weiß. Bevor sie ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuschlägt, sagt sie ihm noch, dass er "gar nicht für jemanden sorgen kann". Geschehnisse auf der Insel kann sich an nichts erinnern.]] Charlie wacht auf, um zu sehen, wie Claire von Locke zu Jack getragen wird. Claire wacht auf und bekommt Panik und fragt: "Wer seid ihr alle?" Das letzte Ereignis, an das Claire sich erinnern kann ist der Flug von Sydney aus. Jack erzählt ihr von den Ereignissen seit dem Absturz, der schon fast einen Monat her ist. Sun und Jin beobachten sie etwas abseits und Jin fragt, ob das Baby wohl in Ordnung ist. Sun wirkt nachdenklich und sagt, dass sie sicher ist, dass es ihm gut geht. Charlie gibt Claire ihr Tagebuch und sagt ihr, dass er hofft, dass es Claire helfen wird, sich zu erinnern, was ihr passiert ist. Als er ihr von dem Tag erzählt, an dem Ethan sie und ihn entführt hat, fragt sie, wer Ethan ist. Charlie gibt ihr die simple Antwort, dass Ethan der "Bösewicht" ist. Als Charlie vorschlägt, zusammen wach zu bleiben, fragt Claire, ob sie Freunde sind. Charlie antwortet, dass das der Fall ist. greift Charlie an.]] Jack, Locke, Charlie und Sayid diskutieren über die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür, dass Claire ihr Gedächtnis wiederfindet. Im Dschungel trifft Charlie auf Jin und die beiden gehen gemeinsam weiter. Nachdem Charlie sarkastisch darüber redet, wie großartig es doch für Jin sein muss, in nichts, was auf der Insel passiert, verwickelt zu sein, hören sie plötzlich etwas durch das das Unterholz huschen und Jin wird von einem Stein getroffen und fällt bewusstlos zu Boden. Ethan konfrontiert Charlie und sagt ihm, dass er will, dass er ihm Claire zurückbringt. Charlie versucht, ihn anzugreifen, aber Ethan packt ihn im Genick und droht damit, jeden Tag einen der Überlebenden umzubringen, bis er Claire wiederbekommt. Er sagt Charlie, dass er sich, wenn er alle umgebracht hat, ihn als Letzten vornimmt. Charlie erzählt Jack und Locke von Ethans Drohung und schlägt vor, dass sie alle nach ihm suchen und ihn umbringen. Locke sagt, dass sie über Verteidigungsmaßnahmen nachdenken sollten. Er stellt vier Fallen entlang der Vorpostenlinie auf und lässt einige der Überlebenden nachts Wache stehen. Boone meldet sich freiwillig für die erste Schicht. Währenddessen behandelt Sun die Wunden von Jin und fragt ihn, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Jin antwortet, dass er für das angegriffen wurde, was die anderen getan haben. s Leiche.]] Claire fühlt sich unwohl darüber, was um sie herum vorzugehen scheint und hat das Gefühl, dass die anderen ihr aus dem Weg gehen. Charlie lügt und versichert ihr, dass nichts los ist. In der Nacht stehen Locke, Sayid und ein paar weitere Überlebende Wache. Boone schläft während seiner Schicht ein und wird durch die Geräusche einer ausgelösten Falle geweckt. Er rennt los, um zu sehen, wer den Alarm ausgelöst hat und hört ein Rascheln zwischen den Bäumen. Als er darauf zuläuft, fällt er jedoch hin. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es nur Vincent war, der die Falle ausgelöst hat, aber Boone, Sayid und Locke hören Schreie und laufen zum Strand und finden den ermordeten Scott. Sein Genick, beide Arme und alle Finger wurden gebrochen. Kates Meinung nach kam Ethan anscheinend vom Meer aus. Bei der Beerdigungszeremonie findet Claire mit Shannons Hilfe heraus, warum jeder sie meidet. Sie schreit Charlie an, der sagt, dass er sie nur schützen wollte. Sie erwidert, dass sie sich selbst schützen kann. Mit den Waffen aus dem Koffer und Claire, die sich bereit erklärt, den Köder zu spielen, bereiten Jack, Locke, Sayid und Sawyer eine Falle vor. Charlie will sich auch beteiligen, aber als Locke ihn fragt, ob er jemals eine Waffe abgefeuert hat, antwortet Charlie nicht. Kate will ebenfalls mitkommen, aber Jack erklärt, dass sie keine Waffen mehr haben. Sawyer gibt Jack noch die Waffe, die er "in der guten alten Zeit" dem Marshal abgenommen hat, mit der Begründung, dass fünf Waffen besser sind als vier. thumb|250px|left|Die Falle schnappt zu. thumb|250px|right|[[Charlie tötet Ethan.]] Sayid instruiert die Teilnehmer, dass sie Ethan lebend fangen wollen, damit sie ihn verhören können, um eventuell Informationen zu erhalten. Im Dschungel verstecken die fünf sich zwischen den Bäumen, während Claire auf einem Pfad stehen bleibt und auf Ethans Ankunft wartet. Ethan taucht endlich auf und jagt Claire. Jack wirft ihn um und hält ihn nach einen kurzen Kampf am Boden. Plötzlich schießt der von Rache erfüllte Charlie mit der Pistole, die Jack im Kampf fallen gelassen hat, Ethan sechs mal in den Oberkörper und tötet ihn damit. Am nächsten Tag fragt Jack Charlie, warum er es getan hat und Charlie antwortet, dass Ethan "es verdient hat" und dass er "die Bestie" nicht mehr in Claires Nähe lassen wollte. Claire kommt zu Charlie und sagt ihm, dass sie sich an Erdnussbutter erinnert. Charlie korrigiert sie und sagt, dass es um genau zu sein imaginäre Erdnussbutter war. Sie erzählt Charlie, dass sie nicht weiß, was mit ihr passiert ist und dass sie Angst hat, aber dass sie ihm "vertrauen will." Die beiden wünschen sich eine gute Nacht. Wissenswertes Produktion * Dies ist die erste Episode seit , in der alle Mitglieder des Casts vorkommen. Handlungsanalyse * Charlie erzählt Claire nicht die Wahrheit; später sagt sie ihm jedoch, dass sie ihm vertrauen will. * Der Hinterhalt für Ethan ist eine "A-Mission". Wiederkehrende Themen * Ethan tötet Scott * Charlie sagt, dass Ethan ein "Bösewicht" ist. * Charlie tötet Ethan. * Locke hat 4 Fallen um das Camp herum aufgebaut. * Der Fotokopierer, den Charlie in der Rückblende vorstellen soll, ist ein C815. * Jack erwähnt, dass der Absturz sich vor fast einem Monat ereignet hat, was 4 Wochen entspricht. * Während des Hinterhalts regnet es. * Charlie hat versucht, von Lucy zu stehlen. * Der Song von Drive Shaft in der Jukebox hat die Nummer "134". 1+3+4 = 8 * Sawyer nennt Jack "Hoss". * Sawyer nennt Kate "die Lady". * Sawyer nennt Ethan "Dschungel-Boy". Kulturelle Referenzen * " ": Lucy sagt, ihr Vater "kauft gerade 'ne Papierfabrik irgendwo in Slough." Dies ist ein Bezug zu der -Comedy-Serie von und , die auf ausgestrahlt wurde. Gervais spielte darin auch die Hauptrolle als Chef des Büros einer Papier-Großhandelsfirma in Slough. Mittlerweile gibt es auch einen sowie französischen Ableger der Serie. Auch die deutsche Serie " " basiert auf The Office. * : Winston Churchill war ein bekannter britischer Staatsmann, Redner und Truppenführer (1874-1965). * " ": Sawyer nennt Jack "Hoss". Eric "Hoss" Cartwright war der sehr große, warmherzige und liebenswerte mittlere Sohn von Ben Cartwright aus der TV-Westernserie, die von 1959 bis 1973 ausgestrahlt wurde. ** "Hoss" bedeutet auf Norwegisch "Viel Glück". Literarische Methoden Gegenüberstellung * Charlie verfolgt seine eigenen Interessen und versucht, Lucy zu bestehlen, während er alles für ihn mögliche tut, um Claire zu schützen. * Lucy sagt Charlie, dass er für niemanden sorgen kann. Charlie sorgt für Claire, indem er Ethan umbringt und sie schützen will. Vorahnungen * Charlie sagt "Carpe Diem" zu Tommy, was soviel bedeutet wie "nutze den Tag". Das gleiche sagt er später zu Claire in . * Jin spricht mit Sun über die Gesundheit von Claires Baby. Später wird gezeigt, dass die beiden nicht in der Lage sind, ein eigenes Kind zu bekommen. * Jin beschwert sich, dass er für das niedergeschlagen wurde, was die anderen getan haben und Charlie sagt ihm, wie gut er es doch hat, dass er in nichts involviert ist, weil er kein Englisch versteht. Diese Problematik spielt in der Episode eine Rolle. Querverweise * Sawyer gibt Kate die Waffe, die er dem Marshal abgenommen hat und sagt, dass er "einen Eisbären kennt, der bezeugen kann", dass er mit einer Waffe umgehen kann. Bei dem Vorfall war es Kate, die ihm die Waffe abgenommen hat . Sawyer bezeichnet es als "die gute alte Zeit" und beschreibt den Marshal abfällig und Jack kommentiert, dass Sawyer "ihn von seinem Leid erlösen wollte". * Jack gibt der Gruppe die vier Waffen aus dem Koffer des Marshals. Dieser Koffer wurde von Kate und Sawyer gefunden und von Kate und Jack geöffnet, während die Waffen darin vor den anderen versteckt bleiben sollten. * Jin beschwert sich, dass er für das niedergeschlagen wurde, was die anderen getan haben und Charlie sagt ihm, wie gut er es doch hat, dass er in nichts involviert ist, weil er kein Englisch versteht. Es kam in der Vergangenheit schon zu Komplikationen, weil er kein Englisch versteht. * Charlie gibt Claire ihr Tagebuch zurück, dass er vorher von Sawyer zurückgeholt hat. Ausserdem hat er ein wenig darin gelesen. * Locke erinnert Jack daran, was beim letzten Mal passiert ist. Bei der ersten Verfolgung von Ethan wurde Jack schnell überwältigt. Ausserdem wurde Charlie fast erhängt, konnte aber von Jack reanimiert werden. * Claire erinnert sich an die imaginäre Erdnussbutter. Charlie konnte sie mit dieser Idee davon überzeugen, in die Höhlen zu ziehen. Offene Fragen * Wie ist Claire entkommen? * Wieso hat sie ihr Gedächtnis verloren? * Wie konnte Ethan die Wachen und die Fallen umgehen? Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1 da:Homecoming en:Homecoming es:Homecoming fr:1x15 he:השיבה הביתה it:Ritorno nl:Homecoming pl:Homecoming pt:Homecoming ru:Возвращение домой